Truth or Dare
by Twi Rinku
Summary: SS Link (Aka Sky), TP Link (Aka Twi), Midna, and Oracle Link (Aka Oracle), are having a sleep over. It wasn't until TP Dark Link (Aka Dark) and Ghirahim show up that things started getting interesting, especially when the demon lord suggests the game truth or dare. Yaoi will ensue. Don't like, don't read.


Twi and Midna, the hosts of the sleep over, brought in some snacks for the other two guests. Popcorn, Cheetos, chips, and crackers. Along with different drinks. Coffee for Oracle, Coke Zero for Twi, Coke for Midna, and Dr. Pepper for Sky.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Twi asked.

"What about tell ghost stories?!" Oracle asked.

"Ooh, Ghost stories! I'll start!" Sky said, cheerful as always.

"This better not be the thing about the toilet paper you told me about when we were kids…" Twi said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that story, wolfy!" Sky defended. "Anyway. I was going to the bathroom and when I was about to walk in, I heard a voice say, 'paper, I need paper.' It sounded like one of the older students, so I went to the other bathroom stall, got some toilet paper and threw it over the top. The voice said, 'aaahhh, thank you kind sir.'" Sky paused for a moment. Building the suspense that wasn't even there. "I went into a bathroom stall and went to the bathroom. I come back out and I find the door to the stall open, yet I hadn't heard it open what so ever. The toilet paper roll was nowhere in sight, then a hand shot up out of the toilet. It said to me, 'thank you so much for the paper.' It sunk back into the toilet and wasn't seen ever again."

"Sky, how do you expect anyone to believe that?" Twi asked.

"Well I believe it." A new voice said.

"Gah!" Everyone jumped. Ghirahim was standing on top of the railing for the stairs. Dark was standing on the ground behind him.

"Ghirahim!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Sky asked. Ghirahim jumped down gracefully.

"I just love sleep overs, telling ghost stories, having pillow fights, staying up all night. Just fills my heart with rainbows!" Dark made his way down the normal way.

"Ghirahim, get out of my house!" Twi ordered.

"Aw, wolf child, you hurt my feelings! Can't I stay awhile? Ooh, I know. Let's play a game! It's called truth or dare!" Ghirahim suggested.

"Pass." Twi said.

"Actually, I kind of want to play, that sounds kind of fun. I haven't played that game since I was a little Twili." Midna said, smiling an impish grin. (She's in her true form, not imp form.)

"I want to play to. If Midna wants to play, I'll play." Oracle said.

"Thanks, Oracle." Midna said.

"Sky, what do you think?" Twi asked.

"Absolutely N-" Sky started to say.

"Yay! Let's play truth or dare!" Ghirahim cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish!" Sky yelled.

"Doesn't matter! It would have over voted you out anyway. Alright, I'll start!" Ghirahim volunteered. "Twilight Princess, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Midna said.

"What is the worst day of your life, and what made it that way?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'd say, the day I had to leave home because of a termite infestation."

"Interesting. Now, it's your turn to ask somebody Midna." Ghirahim said.

"Um, ok, truth or dare Sky?" Ghirahim sat down, as did Dark. Dark was across from Twi. Oracle was across from Midna, and Ghirahim was across from Sky. Oracle was right in the middle of Dark and Ghirahim.

"Dare." He said.

"Ok… I dare you to choose someone to go into a private room with and make out for two minutes. It has to be someone of the same sex." Midna said.

"Um…" Sky trailed off. He looked among the others. Ghirahim kind of looked hopeful he'd choose him. Sky involuntarily shivered. He couldn't ask Oracle because he was kind of young, so it came down between Dark and Twi. "I choose… Twi." Twi paled when he heard the choice.

"N-nonononononononono, please don't make me…" Twi said.

"It's a dare, I told him to choose someone. You gotta do it, Twi." Midna said. She enjoyed watching Twi freaked out.

"It'll be fine. It's not like anyone will be watching. Let's go into the bathroom." Sky got up and walked over to Twi. He lifted him up by his arms and started to drag him to the closest bathroom.

"No! Let me go! Don't make me do it! Midna! Stop him! Please! Don't let him do this!" Twi yelled.

"Sorry, Twi. A dare's a dare." Midna was smiling. She loved seeing her boyfriend freak out. They went into the bathroom and Sky shut the door. Midna pulled out her cellphone to keep track of two minutes. (It's a modern day thing.) After two minutes were up, Midna called for them and they came back out. Twi kept his head down. Sky didn't look fazed. Ghirahim looked jealous. "Ok, it's your turn, Sky."

"Ok, Oracle, Truth or Dare?" Sky asked.

"Dare!" Oracle said, really energized.

"Ok. I dare you to act like a puppy." Sky said.

"Ok." Oracle got on all fours. "Arf! Arf!" He started panting like a little puppy. He acted like he was chasing his tail. After a few more seconds, they said he could stop.

"Nice Oracle, I find it so funny that you went as far as to like Twi's cheek like a puppy would." Oracle smiled at Midna's comment. Twi had his bangs hiding his eyes, his cheeks were really red. "Twi, don't look so down. It's just a game."

"Meh…" He said.

"Fine then, sour puss. Anyway, Oracle, your turn to ask." Midna said.

"Ok. Uh, Dark, truth or dare?" Oracle asked.

"Truth." He said in a serious, monotone voice.

"Ok… have you ever flashed someone?" he asked.

"No."

"Ok then…"

"My turn. Ghirahim, Truth or dare." Dark said, still monotonous.

"Dare." Ghirahim said.

"I dare you to select someone to slow dance with for one song of our choosing." Dark said, still monotonously.

"I pick the Sky child!"

"What?" Sky instantly reacted when he heard that nickname being said.

"Come along, sky child." Ghirahim got up and grabbed Sky's hand he took him over to the foyer. Midna looked through her phone and found one called, 'when I look into your eyes,' by Firehouse. Ghirahim put his hands on Sky's waist. He felt very uncomfortable about this. "Proper position." Sky reached up and put his hands on Ghirahim's shoulders. Midna started up the song. They started dancing to it and it eventually ended. Ghirahim wrapped his arms tighter around Sky's waist and stared at Sky's eyes, getting closer slowly. Sky's heart beat started to race, he was actually scared.

"Th-the song's over now… time to let go…" Twi looked up. He got up and walked over. By now Sky's and Ghirahim's lips weren't even five inches away.

"Ghirahim. The song is over." He snapped his head over to Twi. "Let Sky go, now. Unless you're looking for a fight. This is just a relaxing night between enemies and friends, I don't want either of us to ruin it. Put Sky down." Ghirahim let go of Sky and he ran behind Twi. "Let's get back to the game, shall we?" They walked back over and they all sat in their places.

"Ok, Wolf Child, Truth or Dare." Ghirahim said.

"Hmm, Dare." He said reluctantly.

"I dare you to go die." Dark reached back and smacked ghirahim on the head. "Fine. I dare you to blind fold yourself and walk around, the first person you bump into gets to kiss you."

"Why's it always kissing…?" Twi said, trailing off.

"Because. Anyone have a blind fold?" Ghirahim asked.

"Hold on, let me go get one." Midna got up and went upstairs.

"We'll all be standing still in a large circle. None of us will move, so no cheating. Bump into someone, they kiss you in any way they want."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Twi said.

"It'll be ok, Twi. Don't worry. Hey, you may end up lucky and get Midna." Sky said. Speaking of which, Midna quietly came down stairs, snuck up behind Twi and put the blind fold on him. He jumped a little because it surprised him.

"Ok, get him in the center, scatter around. Make no noise so the wolfy can't pick and choose." There was slight shuffling, Twi was put in the center. "Go." Twi tried to sniff around, looking for Midna's scent. She uses a specific lotion called Twilight Wood. He walked around a bit and bumped into some body. The person said nothing, but kissed him on the lips, then removed his blind fold.

"Oh thank Gods." Twi said, breathing a sigh of relief. It was Midna. She smiled at him.

"Ok, Twi, it's your turn to ask." Midna said.

"Ok." They all sat down. "I guess I'll keep up the order. Midna, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat three pieces of toilet paper then take a drink of water."

"You call that a dare?" Ghirahim asked. Midna shrugged.

"I'll do it." Midna got up and went to the bathroom.

"You know, you need to be better with dares, seriously. That's nothing." Ghirahim said.

"Well, I'm not generally sick and inappropriate like you guys. Rusl never had the guts to tell me the birds and the bees, so Dark told me…"

"Yep. Your face was hilarious. Yet you still aren't inappropriate and you still are clueless about some things." Dark said, still speaking monotonously. Midna walked back in, but then walked back out to the kitchen.

"Well, that's not my fault. Though he was a brave swordsman, Rusl didn't have the guts to tell a kid he thought of as a son."

"Then how'd you find out, Dark?" Sky asked.

"Hung out with the right friends." Dark said.

"Instructor Horwell taught us. He taught us everything at my school until I transferred." Midna walked back in with the toilet paper and a cup of water. She put three pieces in her mouth then drank the water.

"Bleh, that was disgusting… Alright, Sky, Truth or Dare." She asked.

"I'll go truth this time." He said.

"Is it true that you liked the dare I gave you last time?" Midna asked.

"Hmm, I'll have to say, yea. Your boyfriend's an excellent kisser." Sky said, more jokingly to mess with Twi even further. Twi blushed and looked down. He growled a bit. Midna threw a pillow at him. "Oracle, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you had a pet chicken named Piyoko?" Sky asked.

"Yes. Sadly she's no longer with us." Oracle said.

"Aw." Midna said.

"Dark, Truth or Dare." Oracle said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do five push-ups while laying over… Twi." Oracle said.

"You best be joking." Dark said, monotone once again. "What are the penalties?"

"You got to remove an article of clothing." Ghirahim said.

"I'll take a penalty." Dark removed the belt on his tunic from around his waist and set it down on the table behind them. "Ghirahim, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss any of the group members for 15 seconds." Dark said.

"I accept." He got up and started going over to Sky. "Come here Sky Child."

"Why'd you choose me…?" He picked Sky up by the arm again and they walked over to a more open area. Sky tried to squirm away, but Ghirahim's grip was too strong.

"Stop squirming or I'll mount you." Sky stopped moving. Ghirahim leaned down and put his lips on Sky's. He managed to get his mouth open and put his tongue inside. Ghirahim took this chance to do something freaky and put his tongue further in Sky's mouth, so it was practically going down his throat. Sky was trying not to gag. He wasn't able to breathe as well. Sky was really scared.

"The 15 seconds are up." Ghirahim pulled away and let go of Sky. Sky took a deep breath in and ran back over to the group. He sat down, sitting a little behind Twi. Ghirahim came back over and sat down, looking to have enjoyed that.

"Wolf Child, truth or d-" Ghirahim was cut off.

"Truth!" Twi yelled quickly.

"Fine. Is it true that if your adoptive parents said you couldn't go on a trip with Midna, would you still go?" Ghirahim said.

"Yea, I tend to defy them sometimes, plus they can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm 18."

"Ooh, Twi being the bad boy now." Dark said. Still monotone. (Probably should stop saying that. He's always going to be monotone.)

"Heh… Midna, Truth or Dare." Twi said.

"Dare." She said. Twi thought for a minute.

"I dare you to scream as loud as you can while keeping your mouth shut and your nose plugged."

"Alright." Midna plugged her nose and tried screaming as loud as she could, not too loud. She stopped and turned to Sky, "Sky, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Twi's cheek."

"Ok." Sky went over and kissed Twi's cheek. Oracle grabbed the bowl of Cheetos and started to eat them. "Oracle, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He said then put another Cheeto in his mouth.

"I dare you to stick a finger in your ear and keep it like that until your next turn." Sky said.

"Ok." Oracle licked the cheese off his fingers, wiped them off on his tunic and stuck a finger in his ear.

"Dark, truth or dare." Oracle said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you would kill a bug because it was suffering and you wanted to put it out of its misery?"

"No." He said plainly.

"Oh…"

"Ghirahim, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to disrobe a group member from head to toe. In a private room." Dark said.

"Ok." He looked at Sky. Sky immediately hid behind Twi. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and appeared behind them. He picked up sky, then lifted him up bridal style.

"Someone! Don't let him do this! Stop him please!" Ghirahim carried him away to the bathroom. The door shut. And it was silent.

"Maybe someone should have stopped him. Ghirahim is pretty creepy and has a fetish with Sky. Always has since Sky came to our school." Twi said.

"I remember when he had a crush on you." Dark said.

"Don't remind me…" After a couple of minutes, they came back out. They sat down.

"Ok, Truth or dare, Wolf child." Ghirahim said.

"Truth."

"What is your deepest darkest secret?"

"My darkest secret? Hmm… Let me think here… I can only think of one, when I was little, I'd steal cookies out of the cookie jar even though I was strictly told not to have any sugar what so ever. Rusl and Uli never knew."

"Haha, that's so cute. I can just imagine you climbing up onto the fridge and stealing cookies." Midna said. Twi smiled.

"Midna, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Aw, why don't you ever do Truth?"

"Because. I want to see what dares you can come up with. I guess I can go with truth this time though."

"Ok. Who was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss was you, Twi. Silly."

"Ye sure bout dat." Oracle said in an Irish accent. One of the many thing the kid did.

"Yes. Twi was my first boyfriend and my first kiss. The first I count anyway. When I was in elementary school, this kid named Zant kissed me. I slapped him and drank lots of water. It was disgusting. Anyway, Sky Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you looked at someone and thought solely about sexual things?"

"I don't know. I have selective memory. Oracle. You can take your finger out of your ear now." He pulled his finger out of his ear.

"Ah, that felt weird…" He crossed his eyes and uncrossed them.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to balance a cup of water on your head and do five push-ups."

"Ok!" Oracle got up and ran into the kitchen. He came back out with a cup of water. "Can someone balance it on my head?"

"Yea." Sky took the cup out of his hand. Oracle got into push-up position and Sky balance the cup on his head. Sky looked to be whispering something in Oracle's ear. Oracle grabbed the cup, quickly got up and splashed it on Dark's face. His serious face went from confused/surprised, to anger. He got up.

"What was that for, shrimp!? That wasn't the dare!" Dark yelled. He was pissed.

"I changed it because I thought it'd be funny. Calm your tits dude." Sky said.

"Sky, I'm so gonna kill you…" Dark said.

"Get in line, Dark." Twi said.

"Lines are meant to be cut." Dark balled up his fists.

"Not if I don't let you through."

"You want to start something with me?" Dark said. Twi stood up.

"Maybe! You come into my house uninvited with that thing and then you yell at my friend. I won't tolerate that, you know it big brother. So, get over it." Dark sat back down and pouted. Everyone else sat down.

"Hey, Dark, Truth or dare." Oracle said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… lick your foot." Dark rolled his eyes and removed his boots and then his socks.

"Gees, even your feet are exactly like Twi's. Even have to same birth mark on your foot." Midna said.

"We are twins, you know?" Dark said.

"I know, but even twins have some differences." She pointed out.

"We are exactly alike except for our hair and eyes. We have many opposites. Except for foods that we like." Dark lifted his foot up and licked his foot. He put his socks back on, but took his boots over to the closet. He walked back over. "Ghirahim, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to find every liquid in the fridge, put splashes of it in a cup and drink it. The cup must be half full." After Dark's little outburst, he's starting to show more emotion. Ghirahim got up and went to raid the fridge. He came back with a brown looking mixture in a cup.

"Inside is soy sauce, milk, coke, coke zero, water, orange juice, creamer, tobasco sauce, Dr. Pepper, and Kool-Aid. Bottoms up." Ghirahim drank the whole thing without stopping. "Tasted really good." He set the cup down. "Wolfy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why Truth? Why not dare? Are you a chicken?" Ghirahim asked.

"He's always been a chicken. He's always been scared to do anything." Dark said.

"Says the person who's scared of a goat." Twi retorted.

"…"

"Exactly."

"Fine, what is the last thing you've stolen?" Ghirahim asked.

"Last thing I stole was Dark's plate of mini pizza pockets when we were 16." Twi said.

"I still remember that, you jerk. Uli made those by hand and they were my favorite." Twi just smiled evilly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed guys. I'm tired." Oracle said.

"Ok, Oracle. We'll try not to make too much noise."

"Ok." Midna said. Oracle went upstairs to his guest room.

"Guess it's just us five now." Sky said.

"Yep. Anyway, Midna, truth or dare." Twi asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Sky to trade shoes."

"Haha, ok." Midna took off her dark blue flats. Sky took off his boots and handed them to her. She put them on and Sky put on her shoes. He looked silly in flats. "Sky, Tr-"

"Hey guys, I just remembered a website that does this Truth or Dare thing. We first make a turn order then we set the different things so we don't have to come up with them."

"Ok. Twi, go get your laptop." Midna said.

"Um, ok…" Twi got up and went to find his laptop.

"Where'd you hear about this website?" Dark asked.

"Veran told me." Ghirahim said.

"I see." Twi came back down with his laptop. Ghirahim took it and looked for the website. He secretly put the settings and set it down for them all to see. He put a random name generator, put every one's name and the order came out, Dark, Sky, Twi, Ghirahim, Midna. Dark chose Random and it gave him a dare.

_Go into another room and completely disrobe. Now create an outfit using nothing but clear plastic wrap. You must wear this outfit in front of the group for 2 rounds._

"You gotta be joking…" Dark said.

"The website says so. You gotta do it or do a penalty." Ghirahim said.

"Fine, I'll take a penalty." Dark took off his boots and set them next to the belt he had already taken off.

"Sky, your turn." Sky reluctantly hit dare.

_Straddle a person from the group, your choice, and give them a nice passionate kiss._

Sky looked at Twi and Twi lowered his head. Everyone but Twi stood up. Sky went toward Twi as the others moved away. He grabbed Twi's wrists and made him lay down as he was getting on top of him. Twi was scared. Sky had his wrists pinned.

"Let me go, please don't…" Sky closed his eyes and kissed Twi on the lips. After a few seconds, Sky got up and helped Twi up.

It was Twi's turn. He clicked Truth.

_Nothing gets me hotter than watching my partner _._

"Kisses me? I guess… I don't know what it means." Dark face palmed.

"That works, honey." Midna patted his should. Ghirahim hit the dare button and it showed the next dare.

_Slowly have sex with someone of your choosing for three minutes._

Sky read it and paled. Ghirahim smiled evilly. He got up and got Sky up. Sky's heart was racing so badly, he was so scared.

"Come along, Sky child." Ghirahim said. He had been hoping for this.

"N-No, please no… please don't…" Twi and Dark read it. They looked back behind them. Sky was on the verge of tears. Ghirahim started to drag Sky away. Twi whispered something to Midna. Midna nodded. A sword appeared in Twi's hand and he got up. "No… let me go Ghirahim… please don't do this…"

"Ghirahim." Ghirahim was already half way up the stairs. "Let Sky go."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Can't you see he doesn't want it? Let him go now. If you don't, you are no longer allowed in the house." Ghirahim let Sky go and he ran down the steps and hugged Twi.

"Thank you so much!" Sky was crying his eyes out.

"Nobody is going to do stuff like that, alright?" Twi said. He was serious.

"Then count me out." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared in diamonds.

"He only wanted to play because he wanted to get into your pants, Sky. He won't be doing that unless you say so."

"Thank you for saving me, Twi. I don't want to have that yet. I'm only 18, I'm not ready." Sky said.

"I know."

After Ghirahim left, they decided to go to bed. Dark stayed the night and slept on the couch. Sky was going to originally, but he was too scared, so he slept on the floor in Oracle's room.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I didn't go too far into the Yaoi, but it was just kissing. I think Sky was a little out of character with the crying thing. Oh well. I'd cry if I was about to be raped by ghirahim. Luckily Twi came to the rescue. He just couldn't let his best friend suffer like that.


End file.
